


The Sky Pirates

by HappyHealthyNerdy



Category: Original Work
Genre: First original work posted, Futuristic World, Mind Control, Sky Pirates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 04:09:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12697053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyHealthyNerdy/pseuds/HappyHealthyNerdy
Summary: Captain Ameera Deneris is leading the primary voyage on the new airship, the Starlight. During the journey the airship is attacked by a group of pirates who are feared throughout the galaxy.





	The Sky Pirates

“May 17, 3027. The first passage of the Starlight. So far, our journey has been smooth and the crew and passengers are getting along well. The Starlight moves seven times faster than any other airship, and we should arrive in Great Britain ahead of schedule. This passage, if completed successfully, will show Queen Mary that the United States of America’s airship program is the greatest in the world. It will show that we can successfully complete passage though dangerous territory without any trouble from-” BOOM!  
Captain Ameera Deneris’ verbal report was cut off as the ship shook violently, Ameera being thrown from her chair, and the screen containing her report flickering before dying completely. “Pirates!” She hissed, scrambling to her feet and grabbing her gun as she ran out of her quarters. The passengers were in a panic around her, and the crew that weren’t heading to their battle stations were trying to control and calm the passengers. Captain Deneris ignored this irrelevant information and ran towards the bridge, pushing passengers out of her way as she ran.

“Where are we hit?!” she shouted into her earpiece. This earpiece was implanted in her ear and designed to survive anything, as long as she was alive she would always be in contact with her crew. 

“Engines! They-” Captain Deneris flinched as her first mate was cut off by a loud screech.

“Continue!” she ordered and when there was no response she cursed. Her crew was trained to respond to her in any situation. The pirates had somehow cut off their communication.

She continued to run down the hallways and was almost to the bridge when she met the first pirate. He was tall, easily matching Captain Deneris’s six-foot height, but he was much broader. There wasn’t an inch of him that wasn’t covered in muscle, though Captain Deneris was surprised to see he had no tattoos. In this day and age, everyone had one, including herself.

Ameera pulled her gun, but the man was faster. He had a knife to her throat before she saw him move and at the touch of the cold steel, she froze. Knives hadn’t been used for combat in years, and most places didn’t teach defenses against them anymore.

As she wracked her brain for a way out of her present situation the man leaned closed and stated calmly, “We know your ship is predominantly passengers. Unless you tell your crew and passengers to lock themselves in the dismantled escape pods, we blow this ship right out of the sky.”

Captain Deneris snarled, but despite every emotion that vehemently protested it, she agreed. It only took minutes for her order to be obeyed and with everyone safely locked away the man began to lead her down the hallway.

“Where are you taking me?” When there was no response she ordered, “Answer me!”

She winced as he shook her, the knife digging into her throat, “You’re not in charge anymore.” When he felt he had gotten his point across he continued walking, “The captain wants to see you.”

When they finally reached the bridge, Captain Deneris struggled to control her anger as she saw a man standing at the control.

“You have no right to captain this ship!” she snarled at the man, scowling when he smirked.

“Course not. I’m not the captain.”

“I am.”

Captain Deneris had missed this woman when she had entered, though it wasn’t a mystery why. The woman was at least a foot shorter than she was, and with her plain clothing she didn’t stand out. Her face was plain, a small nose, small lips framed by black hair that was chopped short, ending just below her chin. When Captain Deneris saw the pirate captain’s unnatural golden eyes, she went pale.

Everyone knew of the pirates with the unnatural eyes. They were never caught, never identified, and only the captain and first mate ever saw them in person. However, while the captain and first mate always saw them, they never spoke of them. They were physically unable to. The pirates had somehow created a way to hardwire the captain’s brain to prevent them from speaking of or identifying any of the pirates they saw.

The pirate captain grinned, “I see you know me.”

“I know of you,” Captain Deneris managed to get out.

The pirate captain smirked and walked to the control panel, her movements slow and leisurely. As she typed into the computer she spoke, “I’m sure you’re wondering why we don’t just loot the ship and leave.”

Captain Deneris anxiously scanned the room around her, trying to find some sort of escape. “You’re not unknown to me. I’m assuming the worst.”

The pirate captain laughed, “Don’t worry, you won’t be harmed. You’re just about to have a change of heart.”

The pirate captain turned to look at her, and when their eyes met Captain Deneris found she couldn’t look away. She felt herself become lethargic, and her mind become disconcerted. 

“As you are now beginning to realize, my eyes are more than just strangely colored. My entire crew and I have the unique ability to manipulate the will of those around us. We only have to get them to look at us once, from then on the memory of our eyes is enough to enchant them.”

Captain Deneris knew that she should be panicking, but she couldn’t find the strength to care.

“You will not be able to mention any of what has happened when I leave this ship. You will go about your duties as normal, but never speak of me and my crew. In three months, you will hear a news report and it will say the words “The Pirates Revolution”. When you hear this, you will immediately come to me and become a part of my crew. You will do as I say, and you will believe in everything that I tell you too. Do you understand?”

“Yes Captain,” Ameera stated slowly. A part of her mind was trying to exhort disobedience, but she couldn’t. The incessant voice mitigated the severity of the words until she couldn’t see the harm of doing what the pirate captain said.

The pirate captain smiled at the now obedient Captain Ameera Deneris. With the captain firmly under her control the pirate captain and her crew left the ship, after stealing its treasures of course, secure in the knowledge they had one more captain on their side.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first original work posted! I would love to hear what you guys think! Please comment!


End file.
